Desperate Lover
by J. Marguerite
Summary: Draco Malfoy, desperate for love, and sick and tired of his two apes for friends, finally confronts the feelings that have annoyed him for so long.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, no characters belong to me. Though I threaten to kill her and steal Harry Potter every chance I get!!  
  
A/N: I decided to put Forget the Past on hold, and start a new one. It isn't Hermione/Snape, but considering Hermione is so pure, you just have to throw her with someone who can just get her horses running. Enjoy!  
  
Desperate Lover.  
  
  
  
By J. Marguerite  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No, this was wrong. She was a bloody Gryffindor- Gryffindor! And not only a Gryffindor, but also a frigging Mudblood! Not only was he breaking the unwritten rules about Slytherin having inter-house relationships, or dreaming about having an inter-house relationship, he was dreaming about having one with the enemy house- Gryffindor.  
  
Sixth-year Draco Malfoy lay in his bed, his eyes squeezed shut in a mix of pleasure and pain. Christ, if only she knew of what he was doing to himself every night, the thought of her constantly in his mind. That Mudblood Granger seemed to have him wrapped around her little finger- not that she knew of course. It wasn't as if she was a flirt. She was anything but that! Yet, without her knowledge, he was obsessed with her.  
  
'You are a pathetic excuse for a Slytherin, boy,' he thought, as he swallowed an almost orgasmic scream. He could imagine the entire house saying that to him. He could also imagine his father saying that. His mother, maybe not so much, but his father would probably blow up in hatred and embarrassment if he realised his son was rubbing the one-eyed snake every night because of a bushy-haired Gryffindor. Even Draco couldn't believe it.  
  
His pale hands worked quickly as the young man bit down on his red lips. His warm hands cupped his testicles, and began a small, slow massage. His other hand began to stroke his erection, his mind imagining Granger's own hands doing the same. What would her hands feel like? Soft, and smooth? Or would they be strong and almost callused from carrying so many of those ruddy books around? Christ he needed her right now.  
  
Draco grasped his cock and pumped until he felt a wet and almost sticky mess on his hands, thighs, and sheets. Thank Merlin it was only House Elves that cleaned up the bedrooms. Anybody else would start to grow suspicious. Did House Elves ever think of sex? Draco suddenly shuddered, as his semi- soft length was finally released from his sticky hands. That was a thought he didn't want to think. Did the all-too-gorgeous Hermione Granger think of sex? If so, with whom? Draco rolled onto his bare stomach, and groaned into his pillow. Hermione would never consider having sex with him- he was Slytherin.  
  
"'Mione," he moaned softly, his mind filled with thoughts of forbidden love- forbidden sex. He sighed, as his hands ran up and down his chest, imagining they were hers. He let his hands drift down once more to his groin. They rested there, merely touching his length. Draco knew he had to stop these crazy thoughts- they were driving him insane! But he couldn't help wishing her curly hair brushing against his cheek, her oh-so-soft looking lips pushed against his, his hand clasped around hers as they walked down the Hogwarts corridors, laughing joyfully together.  
  
But that could never happen. And if Draco caught a glimpse of their relationship changing, the red-headed Weasel of a boy- that was a pathetic excuse of a wizard- almost as bad as Longbottom- would throw it away with one of the few curses he more then likely knew, with Scar-face Potter right behind him. The silver-headed boy sighed softly, as felt a slight wave of sleep drifting over him. Sleep. Yes, that was what he needed, a long sleep. Thank Merlin it was Friday. Or was it Saturday now? He heard the grandfather clock in the Main Slytherin Common Room chime One O'clock, though it didn't matter; he needed to stop thinking.  
  
The young Malfoy boy let one more thought fill his mind- would Hermione say 'yes' if he asked her out? Even for a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks? Not that he would. He would not only be mocked and teased mercilessly, not only from his Slytherin peers; he would cop a whole lot of curses from the girl he admired two friends. And he didn't need that. What would Crabbe and Goyle think? Nothing, of course. The two were so dense, they would more then likely nod, as they did most of the time asked them question. And it could be about anything.  
  
'Do you like Professor Snape?' Nod.  
  
'Did you just punch up a first year Hufflepuff?' Nod.  
  
'Can I kick you in the nuts so you'll walk around like the two apes you are?' Nod.  
  
Draco shook his head drowsily. Possibly one of the best-known boys in the school (right after Harry-fucking-Potter of course), and yet he was "friends" with one of two most desnse boys in the school. Yet, if he was ever to be with Granger, he would rise into absolute stardom. Or at least he would in his mind.  
  
Draco rolled onto his back, as he finally let himself fall into an easy and dreamless sleep, his long fingers still resting between his legs. A small and rare smile crossed his face. Though it was barely noticeable, it was a smile all the same. His pale white cheeks were flushed with pink as the moonlight barely shone through the tiny dungeon window that was placed in the corner of the boys' dorm room. His silvery hair fell on his cheek, as his naked chest rose and fell in a repetitive movement. He almost looked friendly, but to the outside world he was only a nasty little boy, almost as if he was craving for attention and love.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well first, and personally "Quite disgusting, J." from my best friend, chapter of my new FanFiction. Draco's quite similar to how I write Snape. Both cruel and nasty on the surface, but whimpering little boys underneath. But, in another way, Draco's easier to write. Think about it- a sixteen/seventeen year old boy that has hormones running around his body. Of course he's going to think about sex. In my opinion, anyway.  
  
Well, if you think I should change anything about Draco, just leave a review. Or, even better yet, leave a review anyway. As much as they depress me, you can flame me. And when you do, you'll get to meet Stabby, my trusty butchers' knife. Recently, he met my hand. Trust me- he hurts!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, no characters belong to me. Though I threaten to kill J. K. and steal Harry Potter every chance I get!!  
  
A/N: Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1! I really appreciate all the reviews I get! It makes me feel better! Actually it makes me feel proud that people read my story, but you get what I mean.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The now Prefect Hermione Granger's coffee-brown eyes fluttered open early Saturday morning. She ran her fingers through her curly mass of brown hair, as she continued to lie in her comfortable red-and-gold bed. As the sixth- year Gryffindor thought of her dreams of the night before, an almost embarrassed smile crossed her face, although no one was watching. It was of Draco Malfoy and had made her, almost shockingly, aroused. Hermione knew it was wrong, but considering she was of the age where she was beginning to head further then the average peck on the cheek, or a friendly hug, she realised it was also right. If she wasn't thinking about sex-  
  
'Hang on!' she thought, tugging at the sleeve of her dark purple pajamas. 'This is the snot of a wizard, Draco Malfoy! He can't possibly turn me on!'  
  
But the almost uncontrollable stirring between her legs decided to go against her. She squeezed her legs together, making a silent vow that she was not going to go and scream out the despicable Slytherin boy's name as she gave herself an orgasm. But she had to admit; Malfoy had become quite attractive this year. Or was it because she had started to look at him differently?  
  
Hermione rolled onto her stomach, and dug her hips into the mattress. She was not going to masturbate because of him. Especially in broad daylight! The seventeen-year-old groaned into her velvet pillow, and let her hand drift downwards. Maybe just a little. She couldn't go around all day in a flushed state. As her fingers began to creep into her soft pink underwear, the curtains to her four-post bed were ripped open.  
  
"Hermione!" a female voice cried.  
  
Hermione cursed under her breath, and turned her head to see the carrier of the voice.  
  
"Hello, Lavender," she muttered, annoyance filling her voice. Lavender Brown didn't seem to notice, however.  
  
"Get up!" the girl demanded, as she pulled at Hermione's arm, which was, thankfully, away from her nether regions.  
  
"Why?" she grumbled, finally sitting up, and looking up. Her stirrings had finally left her, and the prefect let out a silent sigh of relief.  
  
"Because it's almost breakfast. You don't want to be the only one left hungry, do you?"  
  
Hermione had to admit she was feeling slightly hungry. She nodded, and jumped out of her bed.  
  
"Just give me a few minutes to get changed, alright?" she said, going through her trunk. Lavender nodded, and sprinted out of the dorm, leaving Hermione by herself. She pulled off her pajamas, and bent down to find her school robes and clean underwear in her trunk.  
  
As she stood up once more, she caught a glimpse of her half-naked self in the mirror. Clasping her robes and underwear in one hand, she just stared at her reflection. Her free hand reached up to her chest and stroked her rather small breasts. Possibly the only virgin out of the Gryffindor sixth- year females, Hermione felt a small stab of jealousy. No, that was the wrong word. Longing? Was that it? Her fingers finally left her chest, and she pulled on her clothes.  
  
'No need to feel sorry for yourself, girl. At least you're not a bloody slut,' she thought, buttoning up her robes. Taking one last glimpse of herself in the mirror, she slid on her shoes, and walked out of the room and downstairs to the Common Room.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
As Hermione walked down the empty corridor to the Great Hall, she saw him. Him being Draco Malfoy- the Slytherin boy whom she had dreamt of. She managed to catch his all-too-sexy pale eyes, and she flinched as he stalked over, for once, by himself. Hermione straightened her back, as she refused to be caught blushing.  
  
"What are you looking at, Mudblood?" he hissed.  
  
She felt herself beginning to become weak at the knees, but her Gryffindor courage shone through.  
  
"Anything but you, Malfoy," she muttered, continuing on her way. "Who would want to look at your ugly face, anyway?"  
  
'Ugly? Did I just call him ugly? Christ, I want to reach forward and kiss him all over his gorgeous face!'  
  
Hermione was answered by a snort.  
  
"Not that you are much of a looker, Granger. I bet the only reason you got that Prefect was because the teachers felt sorry for you!" Draco teased, grabbing her by her hair. He pulled her back to him, and a smirk crossing her face. Tears had sprung into the corner of eyes, yet she refused to give in. Draco had now grabbed her by the collar of the robes, making it difficult to escape his grasp.  
  
"I became prefect from lots of hard work, Malfoy. Not that you would know- you probably get your way from shagging everyone in your house!"  
  
A strange expression crossed the boys' face. Was it shock? Horror? Hermione stared up at him, as his grip loosened on her hair. For once, Draco seemed to be lost for words. Instead, he took a step back, and flinched. Hermione watched him, and frowned, rubbing her now-aching head. She watched, as the Slytherin seemed to be taking her in. A button had fallen off her robes, and was lying on the stone floor.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione said, breaking the silence.  
  
No reply. Draco just took one last look, and walked off, leaving Hermione feeling quite shocked.  
  
She watched him turn a corner, as she bent down and picked up her button. Had he felt sorry for his actions? He seemed speechless. As she stared down to see where the button came from, she caught sight of her naked chest. That's probably what he had seen, Hermione realised, her heart beginning to pound. With a mix of horror and arousal, she muttered a quick repairing spell to her robes, and dashed the remainder of the way to the Great Hall. She couldn't tell if this was a good or bad way to start the day. Either way, she knew she couldn't really look Draco Malfoy in the eye for a while.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Second chapter done. I find second chapters quite hard to write- if the first one was a success, you have to write the second to peoples expectations. And I consider my first chapter a small success. Did you like it? I'm sorry if Chapter 1 was a bit sickening, but I couldn't think of any other way to start it. I decided to step outside the clean-cut stories. And this is under the 'R' rating, so what do you expect? And I'm trying hard to keep my characters in character.  
  
Oh, and just to warn you this isn't going to be fluffy. I hate fluff. It's to easy to write, and since I'm like writing challenges, so if you're into fluff piss off and don't come back! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, no characters belong to me. Though I threaten to kill J. K. and steal Harry Potter every chance I get!!  
  
A/N: Sweet. People are actually enjoying my story! Yay! I cherish all the reviews I get!  
  
By the way, Hermione wasn't naked under her robes...She just wasn't wearing a bra. And you would not believe how much you see when you lose a button from my school uniform. Just thought I'd clear that up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy lent against the cold, stone wall of an empty classroom. Had he just seen what he thought he had seen? The know-it-all, yet utterly tempting, Hermione Granger's small, yet still beautiful chest? Sure, he hadn't seen it all, but dear gods, it had definitely made his mouth water.  
  
The pale boy squeezed his eyes shut, as he sunk to the floor. He wanted, almost needed, to see more of her. He let out a small moan as he felt himself beginning to grow hard.  
  
'Not now!' he thought desperately. 'Think un-sexy thoughts, think un-sexy thoughts...'  
  
Draco gulped down a breath of air, as a thought of his to dense friends naked. Although it was extremely difficult, the thought of Hermione's breasts finally drifted from his mind. He pushed himself up, and slowly opened the door. He poked his head out- and came face to face with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Professor!" Draco yelped, his eyes growing wide.  
  
"What, pray tell, were you doing in an empty classroom when breakfast is being served in the Great Hall?" the middle-aged Professor asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
The boy paused. He obviously couldn't say that he had been daydreaming about his Gryffindor peer giving him a lap-dance, could he? He took a deep breath before replying, the normal harshness in his voice overpowering his fear.  
  
"I was looking for someone," he said, straightening his back, and stepping out of the classroom.  
  
"And who would this 'someone' be, Mister Malfoy?"  
  
"That is none of your business!" he snapped. Bad answer, bad answer. He knew he was going to get into trouble for doing that.  
  
The Gryffindor Head rose an eyebrow, and clucked her tongue.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, you do realize that I am your Professor, and that I could easily put you on detention for making that remark?"  
  
As much as the sixth-year wanted to run and jump in his bed (though more into Hermione's), he simply nodded quickly, his feet seeming to be rooted to the spot. McGonagall stared down at him, her eyes full of suspicion. Draco swallowed the large lump that was forming in his throat. What was she going to do to him? He could tell she was clearly thinking this over- her brow was narrowed, her eyes were squinted.  
  
"You have certainly broken more then one of the school rules, Mister Malfoy,"  
  
Draco nodded, trying to keep the famous cruel expression on his face.  
  
"And you do realize you are going to be punished?"  
  
"But Potter never gets punished for breaking school rules!" Draco cried.  
  
"Mister Potter has nothing to do with your rule-breaking,"  
  
Draco scowled. It was all because of Potter that he was more then likely get dozen or so points taken off from Slytherin and a detention. It was because of Potter that he had met Granger. And it was because of Granger that he had been in the classroom. And it was because of the bloody school rules that he had left the classroom to go to the Great Hall.  
  
"Now, about you punishment. Twenty points will be deducted from Slytherin for not only being in a classroom for no particular reason whatsoever, and another ten for being rude to one of your teachers. I will also expect you to meet me in my office after dinner tonight for you detention".  
  
Draco silently groaned.  
  
"I really do expect more from you. Your father had such an excellent reputation- even for a Slytherin" And with that final comment, the Transfiguration teach motioned for Draco to move, which he did, deciding he didn't want to get into more trouble. He could feel her right at his heels. Even though he now hated her more then he did before, he had to admit it was a good way to stop himself from grabbing himself.  
  
As they headed quickly down the corridor, Professor McGonagall lent over the seventeen-year-old boy and pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. Draco virtually sprinted in trying to keep himself in his snobby pose.  
  
"Remember, Mister Malfoy, my office after dinner"  
  
"Yes, Professor," he muttered under his breath. He could feel her eyes in the back of his head as he head towards the Slytherin table. He sat down quickly, giving a 'don't-worry-she's-just-a-bitch' grunt to Crabbe and Goyle, as he nodded over to McGonagall. The two boys nodded, and grabbed a pancake from their plates, throwing them whole into their mouths. Holding back the bile that was threatening to explode out of his mouth, he grabbed a goblet and swallowed the pumpkin juice that lay inside. He took a quick gaze around the large room. He had an almost perfect view of the Gryffindor girl that drove him insane. It was almost obvious that she was trying not to look at him. He didn't entirely mean to pop the button off her robes. Sure he wanted to have a look to see if she was big busted- which she wasn't, he thought. Even he knew that if a girl didn't wear a bra they must be fairly small.  
  
Draco broke his gaze from, in his point of view, the fallen angel that had tormented him silently for so long. He finally looked down at his breakfast, and picked up the fork that lay by the plate. He slowly began to eat the bacon-and-eggs that magically appeared before him. He felt a hard tap in his shoulder, and his head immediately snapped up.  
  
"Pansy, next time could you at say my name instead of nearly snapping my shoulder out of its socket?"  
  
The almost overweight girl snorted what seemed a vague attempt to giggle, before resting her hand in Draco's lap. The boy, whom Pansy thought shared her obvious affections that she held for him, squirmed, as he shifted away from her.  
  
"What's wrong, love?" Pansy asked, pouting.  
  
"I'm not your 'love,'" Draco muttered, feeling the bile resurfacing. Pansy frowned, and watched him.  
  
"You've been acting awfully strange lately," she commented, continuing to watch him.  
  
"I'm fine..." he muttered, looking down.  
  
"Sure? I could give you a back massage!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Silence. Good or bad? 'Obviously the frigging bitch is to dumb to realize that I'm not interested in her' Draco thought. 'She'd be perfect for Crabbe and Goyle!'  
  
"Alright. But the offers always up!"  
  
Draco shook his head. He'd love a back massage from Hermione. Then again, he'd love to see Hermione dancing circles around him. Or at least dancing in any matter, as long as it was for him.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Chapter 3 done! If you want to give me some ideas just leave a review with your idea in it. I'll consider all, but I can't but them all in. It's just that I like to give the people that read my stories participate. I love people reading them, but I'd like to give them a chance to do something other then read them. I'm so nice... *snickers* Yeah right!!  
  
Anyway, just leave a quick review, and I'll have Chapter 4 posted A.S.A.P.! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, no characters belong to me. Though I threaten to kill J. K. and steal Harry Potter every chance I get!!  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing! And for your ideas! They have gotten me thinking, and... Yeah. Anyhoo, here's a new chapter for your perverted enjoyment ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nighttime. Possibly the worst time of day, in Hermione's opinion. And now it was ten times worse now that she was a prefect. Even though it mostly the Head Boy and Girl's job to do it, the prefects had to help out every now and then. Occasionally, the prefects had to wander the halls, searching for students that were out of bed.  
  
'Quite ironic', Hermione thought. 'Because of one silly badge I can wander the halls at my own will'. Of course she had always wanted to be a prefect, but she had never wanted to wander the halls. Hermione shrugged to herself, as she spun around the corner. At least she could sleep in on Sunday. And then the job was handed back to the Head Students.  
  
She began to hum softly, as she turned a corner. Her soft humming gradually became louder, and started to echo off the walls. She paused, and listened to the echo. As much as it sounded spooky, Hermione had to admit it made her feel less alone. As she continued down the empty corridor, glimpsing into the classrooms, that were the same as the corridors- empty, she heard a soft tap...and another...and another. A soft grin crossed Hermione's face- finally; someone was out of bed! She could at least talk to them, and then order them off back to their Common Room.  
  
She followed softly, trying not to mix her footsteps with the mysterious other, she found herself walking into another corridor. This one was darker, and noticeably colder compared to the rest that she wandered through that night. Or maybe it seemed that way because a faint glimmer of a lantern was glowing faintly.  
  
"Hello?" Hermione called, picking up her pace to find the stranger. This lantern stopped moving, as she quickly caught up to them.  
  
"Granger, what are you doing down here?" asked the stranger, their voice filled with a silky smooth tone that made Hermione shiver.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing out of bed?"  
  
Draco lifted up the lantern so it was at level with Hermione's head.  
  
"I had a detention, and it was all your fault" he hissed, spinning on his heel and storming away.  
  
Hermione didn't follow, her brow narrowed. Her fault? How was it her fault if he was the one who had popped a button off her robes and caught a glimpse of her barely there chest? Had anyone seen?  
  
"I...I don't understand- my fault?" she called.  
  
Draco sighed loudly, all though it seemed put on. He spun around, and quickly stormed back to the female prefect. Hermione just stared at him, her eyes filled with curiosity.  
  
"I didn't mean to say that. I meant it was all Potter's faul-" he began.  
  
"I was with Harry all day. And Ron. So you can't blame them" Hermione interrupted.  
  
Pause. Draco seemed to be having a hard time getting his thoughts together.  
  
"Malfoy, I believe you had a detention, and to make sure, I'll be asking Professor McGonagall tomorrow. But why in Hades is it my fault?"  
  
The lantern slowly lowered to the ground. The dim glow caused Draco to look utterly tempting, his pale skin giving him what seemed a heavenly glow.  
  
"Because... because I was... in a classroom" he stuttered.  
  
"That was your fault you were in a classroom. Not mine"  
  
"Yes, but that was after I... was with you" Draco said quickly.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I was thinking about you"  
  
This time, Hermione seemed to be the one lost for words. Her? Draco Malfoy had been thinking about her? Surely not.  
  
"Malfoy, if this is some trick to make me think that you like me, and would bother thinking about me, I'm not falling for it. So you can give up, and for gods sake, get ba-"  
  
Hermione's sentence was cut short as she felt Draco's mouth suddenly covering hers. A small gasp of surprise came from Hermione as the Slytherin boy's lips continued to be pressed roughly on hers. Even though she had been unable to get the thought of kissing Malfoy out of her mind all day, she had never even thought of doing it in reality. And as much as she'd like to kiss him back, Hermione knew that if anybody caught them (though it was a very slim chance) it would seem as if she was enjoying it- which she was most certainly, even though she hadn't even started to kiss him back.  
  
She could feel Draco's lips lift from hers, his lips bright red. Her hand reached up to touch hers, which felt swollen from the bruising kiss. The suddenly embarrassed Malfoy stepped away from her. His normally pale cheeks were flushed pink. Hermione had to admit seeing him in this state was quite arousing.  
  
"I'll...go now" Draco muttered, picking up the lantern. He turned to leave, when Hermione grabbed him by the arm, and jerked him back. Losing grip of the handle, the lantern dropped, and smashed onto the ground, leaving them in darkness.  
  
"Granger, please let go of me," Draco choked out. Hermione could feel his heart thumping as she stepped closer to him, their bodies pressed against one another.  
  
"No..." Hermione murmured, her Gryffindor courage shining through. And with that last word, she leant forward and kissed Draco. Her hand cupped the back of his neck, to keep him close to her, not that Draco was trying to get away.  
  
Passion began to fill with now seemingly rule-breaking Gryffindor prefect, as she opened her mouth ever so slightly, and felt the Slytherin's tongue enter her mouth. Hermione moaned softly as she realized he tasted slightly of pumpkin juice. She leant into him, not wanting the moment to end. Yet, like all dreams, she knew in the back of her mind that it would. And all too soon, Hermione slowly, reluctantly, stepped back.  
  
"I... have to go," she said softly, her voice coming out in a breathy husk. Draco's now heavy-lidded eyes stared at her through long lashes. He seemed to be having a hard time stringing two sentences together. Merlin, how she wanted to keep kissing him. Instead, she let her arms drop to her sides, took one last look at him, and spun on her heel, and sprinted off.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So there you have it... I think Draco's a bit out of character, and I tried hard, but I just couldn't fix him. Well, at least I tried. And thanks to everyone's reviews and comments/ideas. That's what made this chapter the way it is... Anyhoo, *please* leave a review! And an idea, if you have any. Okay, well, I'll let you review, and I'll just play with my pet knife, Stabby! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope, no characters belong to me. Though I threaten to kill J. K. and steal Harry Potter every chance I get!!  
  
A/N: Wow, I almost have the same amount of reviews for this story as I did for my Hermione/Snape one, and I had 14 Chapters on that one! I feel so special ^_^ And sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I have really bad Writer's Block...*sighs* Oh well. Anyway, here's Chapter 5... I swear you people are rabid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He'd kissed her. She'd kissed him. And Merlin, he had enjoyed it. He wanted to skip, sing, dance, and do anything else to express his happiness. Instead, he dashed away from the shattered lantern, and down the hall. He couldn't say anything- kissing a Gryffindor was almost a crime.  
  
As he came to a skidding halt outside the Slytherin Common Room, a thought crossed his mind. Why had Hermione pulled him back for a second kiss? He had been shocked she let him kiss her the first time. But that didn't matter now- he had kissed her! Kissed the untouchable Hermione Granger. He leant against the cool stone wall of the dungeons, a content smile crossing his face. Her lips were so soft, and so hot, they just made his belly fill with fire.  
  
He wanted more of her, he needed to kiss her, hold her, and be inside of her. She was like a drug, and he craved more. He let out a soft moan, and squeezed his eyes shut. If he could just get through the night, he just might be able to see her again. Muttering the password ("Cauldrons"), he stepped inside the dark, hue-less room. Taking a quick glimpse around the room, he slowly trudged to his dorm, walked over to his bed, and fell into a pleasant sleep, a smile plastered onto his pale white face, still in his school robes.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Waking the next morning, the Slytherin boy's first thoughts were of the girl whom he kissed the night before. He grinned to himself, as he buried his head into his pillow. He felt like running downstairs, finding her, and pushing his lips onto hers. He pulled himself up onto his knees, and brushed down his robes. He pushed back the curtains of his four-poster bed and took a quick glance around the dorm. Seeing his roommates sleeping, he quickly darted out of the room.  
  
While a few students mingled around the Main Common Room, it was almost empty. Glancing over at the grandfather clock as it chimed seven, Draco rubbed his eyes, and walked out of the Common Room. Thoughts of Hermione drifted in and out of his head as he glanced around at the portraits.  
  
He wandered further down the corridor, his hands disappearing down the pockets of his trousers. Letting out a sigh, he caught sight of the shattered lantern. Memories of the night before filled his mind. Did she like him? Love him? Did she want to wrap her arms around his neck as his fingers pulled off her robes, his lips leaving soft kisses down her chest? The last one was slightly unbelievable, but he could at least dream.  
  
He kept walking, his footsteps echoing down the corridor. Dear, Merlin, how bad the urge to pull her into a passionate kiss in front of everyone had grown since the night before. If he saw her again who knows what would happen? He let out a soft moan, as he leaned against the wall of the empty corridor. He was growing hard at the mere thought of shagging her senseless against a wall. Taking a quick look down both ends of the corridor, he dashed into an empty classroom. He needed to do something to relieve himself.  
  
Unzipping his pants, he collapsed on the floor. He pulled them down, along with his blue-and-red satin boxers. Merlin, was he going to rub himself up in a Charms classroom? Gripping his fingers around his now-hard length, he let out a soft sigh, praying no one was going to walk in. Running his fingers up and down, his other hand continued to hold onto his length, pumping slightly. He paused, and pushed his ear onto the door to make sure no one was coming.  
  
Silence.  
  
Relaxing, he continued with his prior activities.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Wiping his sticky hands clean on the floor, Draco stood up. Pulling his black trousers back to his hips. Tightening his robes around his body, he pulled open the door and walked outside. What time should it be now? Seven thirty? Almost eight o'clock? Ah, it didn't matter. At least he didn't have a log sticking out of his pants.  
  
Turning a corner, he caught sight of a bushy-brown haired girl. He could feel a fire beginning to burn at the bottom of his belly. A grin plastered on his face, he chased after her.  
  
'Hermione!' he thought, following her. Catching up, he grabbed hold of her shoulder, and jerked her back.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione cried, her eyes wide. "What do you want?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "You kissed me last night..."  
  
"So? You kissed me too!"  
  
"Yes, but when I was going off, you pulled me back for another kiss. And I think you enjoyed it..." the harshness in his voice was gone, and replaced with a seductive purr. Hermione shifted ever so slightly in her place, but it was enough to show that she had enjoyed it.  
  
"Malfoy, I really need to be going," she murmured, as Draco's hand drifted down to clasp around her thin wrist.  
  
"Stay! You know you want to!" he hissed into her ear, his lips brushing ever so gently against her cheek. He felt a shiver run down Hermione's spine.  
  
"Dra-Malfoy... Don't..."  
  
Draco laughed, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Don't what?" he asked, planting a small, feathery down her cheek and onto her neck. A small whimper came from Hermione's lips as his fingernails scratched down the back of her neck.  
  
"Malfoy...please. Someone might catch us- you. Someone may catch you!" she quickly corrected herself, her breathing picking up a quick pace.  
  
Draco let out a low growl, and pressed his forehead against hers. "Do you want me to continue, though?" Draco paused his ministrations and waited for Hermione's response.  
  
Hermione paused, and nodded, almost reluctantly. Pushing her hard against a wall, one of his hands pushed firmly on her shoulders, Draco's other hand trailed inside Hermione's robes, making the girl let out a small, heated sigh.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, in the end it became a little perverted. It's just the way it twisted; I didn't mean it to. Anyway, I'm hoping all you little perverted people just like me enjoyed it.  
  
Well, leave a review, please!! I'll have Chapter 6 up soon enough! And sorry once more about not having this chapter up sooner! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, no characters belong to me. Though I threaten to kill J. K. and steal Harry Potter every chance I get!!  
  
A/N: Wow, some perverted people out there. Ah, well, as long as you're enjoying it, I'm happy!! And considering I'm looking like a cooked lobster, I have nothing else to do but continue writing. Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione let out a low moan, her eyes rolling back in her head. Dear Merlin, Draco was amazing. She glanced down at him, his crimson lips creating little wet trails across her chest. His fingers were quickly undoing her buttons with soft 'Swish', as the lapels of her robes flung open.  
  
"Dr...Draco- Malfoy! Someone's going to catch you!" she moaned, as she felt Draco's tongue sliding against her breast. He stopped, and stared up at her, his fingers trailing against her jawbone.  
  
"You know, what, Granger? You're right. Someone will catch us," he hissed, a mocking tone in his voice.  
  
"But you're the one doing... that!" she said, feeling her cheeks turning red as she looked down, realizing Draco had almost pushed her robes off her naked chest.  
  
"But you're allowing me. And you're enjoying it, aren't you?"  
  
Hermione squirmed as she felt herself becoming moist between her legs. Draco laughed softly at her silence, his hand moving down her chest, and hooked at her skirt.  
  
"Draco, you're going to get caught!" she hissed, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Then we'll find somewhere else!"  
  
Releasing her from the wall, Hermione quickly wrapped her robe around her body. Quickly clinging onto her wrist once more, Draco pulled the obeying Hermione along the wall, and into the closest classroom.  
  
"What... are you doing...?" Hemione asked slowly, as Draco pulled Hermione's robe off in one swift movement.  
  
"Making you more comfortable, of course!" he said, pushing softly onto an oak-wood desk. Hermione gasped, as Draco clambered on in front of her. Pushing her into a lying position.  
  
"I must say, your skirt makes you look like a rather slutty school girl," Draco snickered, running his pale fingers over her green-and-red pleated miniskirt. Hermione blushed, as he slowly unzipped her. Draco pulled her legs up into his lap, as he pulled off her black maryjanes and grey socks.  
  
Hermione watched him, her breathing slowly picking up pace. Why was she allowing him to do this? Here she was, topless, her skirt ready to be pulled off, as her mortal enemy was pulling off her shoes. She frowned, as she looked him up and down.  
  
"Malfoy...why aren't you...why are you still fully dressed?"  
  
"Because," Draco muttered, flinging her socks to the floor, along with her robes and shoes.  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Do you want me to be undressed?"  
  
Hermione paused. Did she want to see him naked? She was almost naked herself, so it was only right...  
  
"Yes," she replied, her voice barely audible. Draco smirked, and began to slowly take off his Slytherin robes. Hermione watched him, as she felt herself beginning to tense up. She wanted him badly, almost so bad she would eagerly clamber into his lap and shove him inside of her.  
  
Dropping his robes onto the floor, Draco quickly began to unbutton his white shirt. Unable to hold back any longer, Hermione sat up, and literally ripped his shirt off of him.  
  
"Aren't we the feisty one?" Draco teased, obviously no taking longer then usual.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione growled, as she quickly pulled off his shoes, making it easier to take his pants off. Draco simply laughed, as she quickly yanked off his socks. "Stand up!" she ordered.  
  
"Why? You haven't even taken off your pretty slut-skirt," Draco growled, pushing her chest onto his.  
  
"So?"  
  
Draco growled once more, and pushed her roughly back on the desk. Hermione watched him, as he pushed her further away from him, until he was able to lie down on his stomach.  
  
"Draco..." she said slowly, becoming worried.  
  
  
  
"I'm surprised you said my name, 'Mione," Draco sniggered, sticking his head up her skirt. "I must say, you wear rather nice panties"  
  
Saying a silent thankful prayer that she hadn't been wearing her Garfield panties, Hermione let out a small squeak of shock as she felt Draco pull off her panties.  
  
"Draco...!" she cried, as she suddenly felt Draco's tongue sliding against her already-wet apex. Letting out a low moan as his tongue continued to plunge deep inside of her, teasing her with every touch. Arching her back, Draco's lips left her, and his face popped out of her skirt, his lips, glistening from her juices, curled into a cocky smile, like a cat who had just gotten the cream.  
  
"You taste good," he gasped breathlessly, clambering on top of her. Hermione simply stared up at him, her lips slightly parted. Pushing his own lips down on her, Draco let her taste herself. Wrapping her arms around him, Hermione ran her tongue across his wet lips, tasting her salty juices. Draco pushed his tongue in her mouth, deepening the kiss. Hermione groaned, as she began to struggle, trying to pull his grey pants off.  
  
"Hang on..." Draco pushed himself off of her, and began to slip off his pants. Hermione watched him, as his blue-and-red boxers came into view. She giggled, as she ran her fingers over the smoothness of the material.  
  
"Really, Granger, you shouldn't laugh," he growled.  
  
"Why not? I can now tell everyone that you have blue and red boxers!" she snickered.  
  
"And I can tell everyone how you lay naked, filled with passionate desire for a Slytherin!" Draco continued to growl, ripping her skirt off her hips. Hermione felt a blush creeping from her chest and up to her cheeks.  
  
"A little embarrassed, are we?" Draco smirked, running a finger up her thigh.  
  
"You would be too, if you had your bloody shorts off!" Hermione sat up, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Pushing her apex against his own, she buried her face into the sensitive are between his neck and shoulder.  
  
"Dear Merlin, 'Mione!" Draco moaned. She could feel his erection hard against her soft thigh. Tightening her legs around him, Hermione nipped softly at his skin. Pulling at his boxers, Hermione managed to slip them off of him, and threw them to the floor.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Quite smutty. I know, I know. It's my first attempt at it, so don't laugh. But I think I did... okay. Well, hope you liked it anyway. Please review!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope, no characters belong to me. Though I threaten to kill J. K. and steal Harry Potter every chance I get!!  
  
A/N: Okay, you rabid bunnies, here is Chapter Seven! Even though I have thought about updating it earlier, my muse is currently at 'zero'. But, here it is. You don't know how lucky you are!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The pale eyes of Draco Malfoy stared at the wondrous sight that was before him. Hermione's sweat-glistened skin shone in the dull light, as her hair fell elegantly down her shoulders. And all though Draco knew that he wanted to plunge into her, he stopped, and spoke.  
  
"Hermione...do you, I mean, do you want me to..."  
  
Hermione paused, and locked eyes with Draco. Her naked chest was heaving with every husky breath. The Gryffindor's cheeks suddenly turned as red as a rose hip. Pushing Draco away, she slid off the bench, and onto the floor. As she picked up her formally discarded clothes, the Slytherin stared down at her, hard.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, watching her every move.  
  
"I should leave. You should leave," she muttered, pulling on her socks.  
  
"But we...I was...You..." he drifted off.  
  
"It would just be inappropriate, Malfoy. I have a very good chance of getting Head Girl next year, and I'm not going to lose it by being shagged into a desk in a random classroom!" the Gryffindor girl snapped, as she pulled on her socks. Draco couldn't help but stare at her, bewildered.  
  
Draco slid off the desk, and followed Hermione's actions- quickly, and sharply, pulling their clothes back on. Draco couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He wasn't a virgin- not by a long shot- but Hermione was the only person that he wanted to be with because he loved her.  
  
Draco pulled on his robes in front of an impatient, fully clothed Hermione, who stood in front of him, almost as if she was checking him out.  
  
"What?" he asked, trying to force his still-hard cock down.  
  
"I'm making sure you won't do anything when I leave," she said simply, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Like what? Grab myself because you left me when I was ready to spill the yogurt truck?" he growled.  
  
"Yes, exactly like that!" Hermione said, nodding. Pushing past her, Draco reached for the door, when it flung open.  
  
"Hermione!" cried a voice.  
  
"Draco!" another joined in.  
  
Draco hissed at the two people that stood in front of him.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" he heard Hermione cry behind him. Harry pushed back a strand of his ebony-colored fringe.  
  
"What are you doing in here...with him?" Ron asked, nudging towards Draco.  
  
"Don't panic Weasley- I wouldn't dare touch your Mudblood friend. I might get sick," Draco sneered. Ron's face began to match his bright-red hair.  
  
"Ron! I...I caught him coming in here. I merely followed to tell him to get out," Hermione quickly lied, glancing nervously at Draco. Pulling his robes across him to hide any evidence of what actually happened, he kept the sneer on his face. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What were you doing in here to begin with, Malfoy?" he asked, shifting his weight.  
  
"No need for you to know, Potter. I didn't steal anything from Granger," Draco snickered at the irony of the quote, and walked briskly out of the classroom.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It was obvious it was going to be a bit of struggle to get through that dreary Sunday. The rain was pouring outside in buckets, and there was nothing to do but wander the halls, as the Slytherin Common Room had a crack in the wall, and the rain was pouring through almost as bad as it was pouring outside.  
  
With little to nothing to do, Draco resorted to lurking along the corridors, in a Professor Snape fashion. He ran into the Golden Trio quite often, of course. If Draco had a Sickle for every time he had caught Ron's fists clenching, Harry staring at him oddly, or Hermione's cheeks growing red as a rose hip, Draco could swear he would have the same amount of money, if not more, that his father earned in one year. Several times, he caught Hermione still staring at him when they had past each other, although it was quite rarely.  
  
Falling into boredom, Draco decided, walking into the library for possibly the sixth time that day, was the worse type of torture. And it was impossible to escape, even with Hermione locked in his mind. He still wanted to have sex with her. God lord, he doubted if that would ever change. Sighing inwardly, Draco glanced over at the two oafs, Crabbe and Goyle. They were virtually sitting upright at attention. Draco cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
"Why are you sitting like that?" he asked, his lip curled into a sneer.  
  
"Er..." Crabbe thought for a moment. After a moment or two, he shrugged.  
  
"Piss off," Draco grumbled, feeling an urge to be alone. Crabbe and Goyle shrugged at one another, stood up, and walked away. Good. He didn't want to be surrounded by apes.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Short chapter, I know. But I couldn't be bothered to write anymore. Just be happy I decided to write it at least, all right? Leave a review, when you leave, please! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope, no characters belong to me. Though I threaten to kill J. K. and steal Harry Potter every chance I get!!  
  
A/N: Due to some bugging at school, and my large sense of guilt, I have decided to update. My deepest apologies to my fans, I just haven't been pissed to update. But here you go! -.-;  
Heat flowed throughout Hermione's body. Sweat dripped from her forehead, as she wrapped her arms around the person that was on top of her. Hot flesh-on- flesh touching everywhere...In short, she was in bliss. Utter bliss. Her dark eyes opened from her seduced state, and locked on the pale eyes that stared down at hers. Small, raspy breaths escaped her slightly parted lips, as the boy leant down and pushed his lips on hers. As he pulled away, his body rocking against hers, Hermione spoke.  
  
"Draco." she moaned. She felt like she was going to explode- she needed to! A fire in her belly was running through her body like ants to sugar. She needed to be relieved...she couldn't go on like this for much longer...Gods, she was going to die!...  
  
And that was when she woke up.  
  
Looking around her room, it took her a few moments to register what had happened. After that...most unfortunate event in the classroom, she, along with Ron and Harry had finally decided to head back to the Common Room- along after walking numerous hours up and down the corridors. Once inside the Common Room, Hermione couldn't keep her mind on one subject- images of a certain naked Slytherin boy kept floating into her mind like a buzzing fly. But, the only difference was it wasn't annoying. And she had to admit; getting shagged senseless into the desk back in the classroom now seemed like an utterly delicious idea. Anyway, Hermione had finally told her two friends that she was tired and wanted to sleep. Because she actually did look tired- little did they know what the real reason was- they just nodded, and she trotted off to bed without a word. And now, she was lying in bed, her face flushed like her dream had been real. And the fact that it wasn't certainly pissed the prefect off.  
  
Rolling out of the bed, she rubs her eyes, and blinks around the room. She was alone. The idea of masturbating was in her mind but she had a better idea. She was going to finish her little rendezvous with Draco Malfoy.  
***  
Storming down the corridor, Hermione Granger, the now horny Gryffindor prefect, spun around a corner and into the library. Jesus Christ, she thought as she blinked around for Draco. How come dreams can make you so sensitized that you need to grab the nearest person and tell them to shag you?  
  
Spotting the blonde-headed boy, she drew in a deep breath, and slowly walked over to him. Dumb and Dumber were no were around- had he ditched them? No, she didn't have time to think about that. Walking up behind him, she tapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"D...Draco?"  
  
The boy literally jumped out of his seat. Spinning around, his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Hermi- hang on..." He frowned, and looked around. "Where's Potter and Weasley?"  
  
Hermione rubbed the back of her neck, and shrugged. "Not here. I came alone."  
  
Draco leant against the table, and quirked an eyebrow. "And may I dare ask why?"  
  
The girl just shrugged, and wrung her hands together. She was trying to be calm, but getting the words out of her mouth was harder then she originally thought it to be. Finally, she cleared her throat, and turned back to Draco.  
  
"I want you to screw me"  
  
The words were so simple, and yet had so much impact on both Hermione and Draco. Hermione, at first, tried to keep up her cool appearance. Though her cheeks were betraying her- they had turned as red as the morning sun. At the same time, Draco had pulled himself off the table, his eyes darting up, down, sideways- anywhere but at Hermione. After a very long, and almost painful, silence, Hermione crossed her arms, and stared at Draco.  
  
"Will you do it?"  
  
"Hermione..." Draco paused, and crossed his own arms. "I don't know..."  
  
"Draco! You wanted to in the classroom! Why not now?"  
  
Draco let out a small whine, and turned away from her. He had to admit it was fairly shocking. Curling an arm around Draco's shoulder, Hermione pulled him back to face her.  
  
"Draco, you and I both know that I'm going to lose my virginity sometime. So...why not now?"  
  
"But why with me? Why not with those blasted gay buddies of yours? Or...lose it to Devi Iv or Amber Davis?!"  
  
"Draco- those two are girls. And as far as I know they don't have a dick"  
  
Draco paused. Hell, she had a point. And hell, he could tell he was getting aroused. Hermione shifted her weight, and grabbed for his tie. "And, frankly, I'd like to get shagged senseless into a desk in some random classroom..."  
  
Draco could only nod as Hermione tugged him by his tie out of the library. He finally sighed, and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Hermione!" he hisses.  
  
The Gryffindor stopped, and turned around. "What?"  
  
Draco motioned down. Following his hand, she stared at the certain lump that had developed in his pants.  
  
"I honestly don't want to walk around the school with a log in my pants!"  
  
Hermione snickered, and pointed to the closet next to them. "I suppose a broom closet is a good option, then"  
  
And with that last statement, Draco felt himself getting pulled into the said closet without a second thought.  
  
TBC  
***  
A/N: Happy? Good. So Hermione has turned into a bit of a slut. It's my story, all right? Hell, at least she hasn't gone and screwed Dumbledore... 


End file.
